


Stealing Cinderella [Vid]

by LightSpinner



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightSpinner/pseuds/LightSpinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor wants Rory's blessing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stealing Cinderella [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen a number of videos dealing with 11 & Rory on the grounds that 11 perceives Amy as his daughter. After “A Good Man Goes To War” I really wanted to make a video focusing on their relationship in connection to River. This is what I ended up making, & I'm quite happy with it.

  
Enjoy & I'd love feedback.

A download link is up on my newly formed webpage: lightsweaving.weebly.com.


End file.
